


Everything Is Not What It Seems

by moonie_chae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Tags to be added, all of them are probably frustratingly oblivious at some point, everyone's a mess, hansols lk a clutz and seungkwan thinks thats cute even if he wont admit it, honestly already regretting my house choices but oh well, jun and minghao scheme, jun minghao seungkwan and jihoon are slytherins, maybe som angst lmao dont know yet, ok these tags are somthin, seokmin seungcheol and mingyu are hufflepuffs, set in hogwarts but kind of not set if hogwarts u feel?, soonyoung and seokmin are unbearably fluffy, soonyoung chan and joshua are gryffindors, wonwoo jeonghan and hansol are ravenclaws
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonie_chae/pseuds/moonie_chae
Summary: In which 13 Hogwarts students strewn across the four houses manage to somehow survive the year together





	1. Lucky Charmed

The typical commotion ensues as the Hogwarts students begin to enter the Great Hall for their lunch. The tables are already filled to edges with delicious food, it’s enticing aroma filling the air. The Ravenclaws sit at their table, Gryffindors at theirs, Slytherins at theirs, and Hufflepuffs at theirs. 

Except, not quite. 

In the middle of the hall there is a table where splashes of red, yellow, green, and blue are mixed. Students from each of the houses converge, unlike the usual. Then again, “It’s the 2000’s” all the kids say, maybe it’s the new ‘norm.’

We’ve diverged. Returning to the original focus, a familiar group of friends strewn throughout each of the houses sit together as they usually do, everyday, every meal. Seokmin and Mingyu - two Hufflepuffs - get there first, coming from Care of Magical Creatures. The Gryffindors of the group, Joshua, Soonyoung, and Chan join next, arguing about technique for their Transfiguration class.

“I’m telling you, you’re doing it wrong!” Chan insists for the umpteenth time, known for being pridefully stubborn. “That’s why it never works in class.”

“We just need more practice.” Joshua speaks up, irritation audible in the depth of his voice. “It’s not like you can do it either,” he utters under his breath, but his comment is still met with a glare from the younger.  
Soonyoung doesn’t bother with the situation any further, and decides to seat himself next to Seokmin who greets him with a grateful eye-smile. 

“I smell tension,” Seungkwan, a Slytherin, arrives next. He’s followed by a Ravenclaw, Wonwoo, who has already begun his homework from Arithmancy.

“No parchment at the table,” Jeonghan, a fellow Ravenclaw reminds him, as if he doesn’t hear it almost everyday. 

“Thanks mom,” Hansol, the last Ravenclaw of the group, says jokingly in a little kid voice, which earns him a playful slap from the older. 

“Ah, hello Cheolie.” Jeonghan smirks when he spots the last Hufflepuff who is joined by Jihoon, a Slytherin. Seungcheol simply smiles and waves, joining everyone at the table.

And finally, the last of the “group,” the final Slytherins, Junhui and Minghao, sit at the table. The thirteen begin catching up with each other, asking about classes, clarifying things about homework, talking badly about teachers, you know, the usual. 

 

“Are you joining the Quidditch team this year? Practices start soon.” Wonwoo asks Mingyu. He had played as a Beater in previous years, but with his difficult classes this year, Wonwoo couldn’t help but be concerned about his time management. 

“Of course. I’ll be a little busy but it’ll be fine,” Mingyu answers, giving the other a reassuring smile. Mingyu hadn't originally planned to join the team, but when he managed to skilfully knock away a book that had come flying towards him when two students got into a fight in his first year, Sangyeon, the captain at the time, had to get him on board.

 

“So Cheolie,” Jeonghan pipes in from his seat on the left side of the group. Seungcheol corrects him but Jeonghan pretends not to hear. “How’s Divination?” 

“Ah it’s, interesting. Besides the daily condescending ‘Not everyone is capable of seeing the future,’ it’s not bad.” Seungcheol nods along while speaking. Jihoon snorts and does a bad impression of the Divination Professor, causing the other two to laugh.

 

“Another detention?” Seungkwan asks Hansol incredulously from their side of the table.

“It’s wasn’t on purpose,” Hansol begins. “I forgot about that one step on the stairs to the second floor and, y’know, that’s at least a five minute backtrack.” He elaborates. Seungkwan simply shakes his head disapprovingly, a smirk present on his face. 

 

“So get this, right, she winks at me.” Chan finishes his story recalling an interesting interaction with a Gryffindor girl in the year below him. Junhui and Minghao share a look of amusement. 

“Okay Chan, I see you,” Minghao comments with a grin. “But that’s nothing yet.” 

“Oh please, hyung, I’m not trying to get around like you do. I value relationships.” Chan scoffs sarcastically. Minghao’s mouth falls agape, and Junhui, who’s next to him, chokes on his water, laughing when he catches his breath.

“Sometimes I question your House placement. . .” Minghao comments softly, deciding to pay more attention to his lunch and Junhui. 

 

“So, Soonyoung, are we still studying later?” Seokmin asks, nudging the black haired Gryffindor next to him.

Soonyoung can’t help but let a fond smile spread across his face as memories of previous “study sessions” come to mind; which usually only gets as far as them getting the books out and maybe covering a few pages before they spend the rest of the time laughing and making jokes. 

“It’s the beginning of the first semester, what is there to study for?” Wonwoo asks, perplexed.

“Professor Oh got tired of questions on past subjects, so she’s quizzing us on it tomorrow.” Soonyoung tells him, and Seokmin nods. 

“You must not be very worried about it then,” Wonwoo comments, and Mingyu elbows him lightly in the side, wanting to preserve the duo’s blissful ignorance. 

 

All too soon, it seems, they have to head to their next class, separating off into different directions, some similar. It’s systematic, though. The same everyday.

Except, not quite. 

You could say everyday is a new adventure for the thirteen. New tricks, jokes, events, revelations - they all contribute to their story. And it is quite the interesting one, as you may find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends this is kind of an intro chapter. i'm curious though, how would you have sorted the seventeen members? i'm still kind of conflicted haha.
> 
> more chapters to come soon


	2. Pop Me and We Both Go Down

“So it’s not ah-key-yo?” Hansol questions. 

“No it’s more, ah-key-oh. Less ‘y’ on the ‘oh’ part.” Joshua corrects Hansol on his pronunciation. The two are on their way to charms, their morning class.

“Ah, okay.” Hansol begins repeating the incantation under his breath. “Y’know, I’ve never been-”

He’s suddenly thrown to the side by Minghao, who dashes down the hall with a broomstick in hand. Broomstick? Minghao doesn’t really need-

“Minghao I swear!” Mingyu’s voice calls, not far behind. He pushes through Joshua and Hansol, who hadn’t even had a chance to recuperate. 

“Minghao!” He shouts again, catching up to the other. They’re getting odd stares as they dash down the hall, but he couldn’t care at the moment. Minghao’s taken Mingyu’s new broomstick - his prized possession. Unsurprisingly, he’d go to great lengths to get it back. Mingyu speeds up, and he can almost touch Minghao’s robe. Just almost - until Minghao takes a sharp turn that Mingyu’s not prepared for. By the time he turns around, Minghao is standing still, wand in one hand, Mingyu’s broomstick in the other.

“Say you’ll help me in potions.” Minghao says sternly.

“I will not.” He retorts. 

“Are you sure?” Minghao directs his wand now at Mingyu’s nice, new, shiny, broomstick. 

His face scrunches up. He’s going to kill Minghao - Mingyu convinces himself for a second, but decides against it when he sees the other sigh and lower his hands. 

“Can you please help me in potions?” He asks, annoyed, but with a sense of defeat.

Mingyu wants to say no again, he really does. Not because he dislikes Minghao or anything, he just thinks he has enough on his plate already.  
“Could you ask Wonwoo? Or Seungcheol?” He tries.

“I wanted to come to you first.” Minghao says a little softer. He doesn’t like to admit it, but he admires Mingyu for his intelligence. 

“Ah,” Mingyu thinks for a second. He catches the other’s eyes; they’re sincere. Guilt immediately washes over him. “I wouldn’t mind, really, I just have a lot to do and I don’t really-”

“No it’s okay,” Minghao interrupts, but with a soft smile. “I’ll ask someone else” 

Any tension left in the air seems to dissipate after that. They relax for a second into a comfortable silence, until- 

“You stole my broomstick just to get me to agree to tutor you?”  
-

“Jihoon!” 

The brown haired Slytherin startles awake. He’s met with the eyes of his fellow Slytherins and the Hufflepuffs of the combined class. Most of their faces are blank. He wishes they’d turn back around - congratulations, they got him up - but they continue to look, eyes shifting between him and the professor. He reluctantly forces himself to make eye contact. Professor Lee has a look of annoyance on his face. 

“Jihoon, napping again?” He says.

Jihoon fights the urge to roll his eyes. All he wanted was a little sleep. (kind of difficult these days) He has top marks in this class - he’s not worried - but he puts on an apologetic expression nonetheless. 

“I'm sorry, Professor Lee,” he says softly. 

“Mhm,” is all he responds with. He turns his back to the class, and most of the focus returns to their lesson on Giant Wars, except for a pair of lingering eyes from a concerned Hufflepuff.

 

“Jihoon, hey wait-” Seokmin calls out after class. Jihoon’s already hurriedly moving down the hall. He reaches out to his shoulder, catching the older’s attention. When Jihoon turns around, there’s a sense of tiredness in his eyes that catches Seokmin by surprise. It seems seep farther than physical wear.

“Oh, Seokmin, what is it?” Jihoon’s surprise seems to die down at the sight of the other. 

He thinks quick. “Nothing, nevermind. It can wait.” Seokmin gives a comforting eye-smile. For Jihoon, that seemed like enough acknowledgment, and on some level he felt reassured going to his next class. 

-

The atmosphere is calm within the common room. It’s not usually busy anyways, not many students have friends outside of their houses that they hang out with regularly. They still created the room, nonetheless. Maybe for the sole purpose of keeping the thirteen from sneaking out at night to see each other. (A lot of house points were lost and a lot of grudges were made from that)

Soonyoung and Seokmin, unsurprisingly, are sat next to each other on a grey sofa, talking about who knows what and giggling like school children. (Which technically, they are) The two have always seemed to take comfort in each others’ presence. In fact, before the thirteen were, established, per se; Soonyoung and Seokmin were the first two to actually sit next to each other at meals, and over the course of the year the group developed into the iconic ‘pack’ it is today. 

Seungkwan fights the urge to roll his eyes. They’re so cute that he almost hates it. Maybe because he envies them a bit, but that’s probably not what he’d say.

“What?” Hansol gets back Seungkwan’s attention. They’re playing a muggle card game that Seungkwan enjoys, he learned it from Hansol. He let his mind wander, though, and Hansol seems to notice.

“What?” Seungkwan questions..

“You okay?” Hansol asks, dealing out another hand on both sides. 

Seungkwan, nods. “Yeah, just thinking.” He sends a smile before picking up the cards and getting ready to play.

 

Chan let’s his head thump on the table. Wonwoo’s sat across from him, overseeing his homework. 

“Wonwoo, what’s it like being a Ravenclaw?” He asks, voice a bit muffled. 

“Not much different than being a Gryffindor, I suppose.” He responds, looking lazily down at the younger. 

“All of you are so smart.’ Chan sighs. 

“And you aren’t?” 

“Well I know I am but,” He begins to ramble a bit, and Wonwoo can’t help but let a soft smile spread on his face. Chan is a character, alright.  
Jeonghan pulls out the chair next to Wonwoo, and sits. 

“Is he alright?” He asks.

“Yeah, he’s fine.” Wonwoo replies.

 

Junhui’s sat in a corner, seemingly really invested in his book about magical creatures, and he is, kind of. Sometimes, or a lot of times, his eyes wander over to the table across the room, where Minghao and Seungcheol are sat. They’re working on potions - he’s heard Mingyu’s story from earlier that day - but one part stuck with him. 

_“I wanted to come to you first.”_

Maybe in some way, he hopes that it was said a little differently, maybe with not enough, how do you put it - _intimacy._ Not like he’d care anyways, possibly. Either way, he finds his eyes drifting to where Minghao and Seungcheol sit. Minghao looks very focused, absorbing every word Seungcheol tells him. There is an almost pout that sets on his lips when he concentrates. Cute. 

Junhui realizes he’s grinning, and immediately grimaces. He needs to leave. 

He stands up and stretches, saying something about turning in early and begins to walk out. He catches Seungcheol's eyes though. They have a sense of knowing to them and he can tell this will definitely come up in a future conversation. 

Wonderful.

-

The next morning, Wonwoo finds himself up earlier than usual. He can hear Hansol’s soft snoring, and he can see Jeonghan’s light breathing. Morning sunlight, though still a little dim, poors through their windows. He decides to get up, figuring it was late enough, and heads down to the common room. Technically, they’re allowed out of their dorms at 7, breakfast isn’t till 8 and classes don’t start till 9. He would usually sleep in as late as possible, as most students would, anyways, but it doesn’t seem worth it. He could be productive at this hour, he supposes. 

Wonwoo brings his History of Magic textbook, and prepares himself for studying but ends up finding other things. He’s startled by the sight of Mingyu. The Hufflepuff looks concentrated. His thin wired glasses sit on the bridge of his nose, and his quill is busily moving across parchment. 

Wonwoo freezes. He's not sure why but he's become completely tense. Scared? Nervous? Attracted? Never mind, not important, he decides.

He finally manages to regain control of his thoughts and realizes, Mingyu is staring.

“Goodmorning, Wonwoo.” He smiles. “What's got you up this early?”

Wonwoo's thankful for conversation. He sits in the seat across from the other. “Ah, not sure really. Just got up.”

“Mh,” Mingyu hums. “Well I realized I forgot some homework and couldn't sleep afterwards.” The two chuckle lightly. It's comfortable, pleasant even. Though they spend most of the morning working, just having someone else's presence made it a little more bearable. 

_This is nice,_ Wonwoo thinks. _I could get used to this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still feeling a little all over the place hmm... but anyways, I wanted to get this chapter up today because I realized that it's my 6 month anniversary on this website! :D (lol 6 months and this is the first thing I've uploaded haha) this chapter is a bit shorter than I would have liked, but I hope you enjoyed. Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
